


the internet is for porn

by notthebigspoon



Series: gotta look this life in the eye [1]
Category: Sons of Anarchy, Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-18
Updated: 2012-08-18
Packaged: 2017-11-12 10:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/489690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthebigspoon/pseuds/notthebigspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"My only exposure to Russian culture is you and internet porn.”</p><p>Title taken from (you guessed it) The Internet Is For Porn from Avenue Q.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the internet is for porn

**Author's Note:**

> Another one for yehwellwhatever. The promtpt was Misha/man of my choice and "My only exposure to Russian culture is you and internet porn.”
> 
> I don't know where or why Jax decided to come into it, he just did. Functions under the impression that he left Charming with Tara but came back and took his place as VP of the club.

“What the hell is that?”

“What the hell is what?”

“That.” Jax states flatly. His hair is shower damp and he's not wearing a shirt. Misha takes a minute to appreciate the view.

“Shchi and pirozhki. Cabbage soup and meat stuffed dumplings.”

“Can maybe get on board with the dumplings but I'm not touching that soup. Where the hell do you come up with this shit?” Jax asks, getting a beer and dropping into one of the kitchen chairs.

Misha met Jax when he was eighteen, a fresh faced arrival to LA with a pretty little best friend and a chip on his shoulder. They'd done one pilot together that hadn't been picked up and Jax had promptly bowed out of the acting game, insisting to Misha that there was more blood and shit in LA than there had ever been in Charming, even through all out wars with the Mayans. A slight bit of an exaggeration, Misha thought, but he hadn't argued the point. He'd let Jax go reluctantly, back to a life of crime that was going to end bloody and end sad.

These days, he settles for stopping through Charming when he has time off from Supernatural. Sometimes Jax comes to LA or Vancouver but that's far more rare. Charming though he can be, no puns and all that, nobody ever really knows quite what to make of him and the guy isn't comfortable in his own skin outside of his hometown unless he's on business for Samcro. He doesn't like Misha's friends and they're not big fans of his either.

Then again, he's a gangster that's done time and never goes anywhere without a knife or a gun. That's going to unsettle people a little.

Then again, Misha isn't always that great with Charming either. Not that he's not welcome there. He's a friend of Samcro, they're under the impression that he 'convinced' their wayward prince to come home from the bright lights of the big city. (Gemma is especially a fan of him for that reason.) He never complains about the government watching him because he's a known associate and he's never turned rat, even with the things they all know that he knows. He relays any information he picks up back to the club leaders. Really the only person that actively dislikes him is Opie and Misha chalks that up to jealousy and Misha being overly chummy with his best friend.

It's late... well past midnight and Jax had trudged into the house splattered with blood. Misha didn't ask questions, he never does, just got up to reheat the dinner he'd made earlier that night. He drops a bowl and a plate in front of Jax before getting his own. As an afterthought he grabs a bottle of vodka, pouring them both shots.

“Nice. You didn't answer my question. Where do you come up with this shit?”

“Russian. It's traditional. You should know that. Isn't your mother Jewish on the-”

“On the angry Russian side.” Jax finishes with a shrug. “But I know nothing about it, never knew her side of the family that well. My only exposure to Russian culture is you and internet porn.”

“Shut up and eat.”


End file.
